Tired of being alone
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: Naruto isn't afraid of him .he never has been .A random rooftop meeting full of enjoyable fluff ! Gaara x naruto . YAOI fluff better than it sounds . Jinchuuriki fluff !


_**Tehehe .wow , vacation had put me on a writing spree , so you'll all have to deal with my crap for a week . anyways yeah...Beware the fluff ! Naruto/Gaara . so kawaii ! Read and review ! **_

_**disclaimer i do not own naruto , or gaara or the show. But luckily i am allowed to write the fluffyness between them .**_

_**i have no idea where gaara came from , but he's in konoha randomly . he's the kazekage , he can do as he pelase . enjoy ! **_

_**I don't want to be alone - **_

It was a nice night . Not as cold as it had been the previous day . The stars twinkled with a brilliant luster , shining light upon the two Jinchuuriki's sitting on a lone rooftop.

"people are afraid of you "

"excuse me ?'

" I said , people are afraid of you gaara . People are afraid of what they don't understand. But not me. I...I suppose I understand you" naruto whispered , big blue eyes staring into aqua marine .

Gaara let out a chuckle before staring down his Jinchuuriki companion .

" you mean to tell me , you are not afraid ?" gaara asked , stepping close to the blond

" well , yes" naruto stated , stepping away from gaara , but finding , to his ultimate inconvenience , that he was now against chimney .

" not even in the slightest ?' gaara asked, grinning. He stepped up to the blond boy , nearly pressing his body against naruto's .

" n-no" naruto squeaked , not really trusting his voice

"hm , is that so? I guess we'll have to change that"

gaara's breath was hot on his neck as naruto's heart pounded madly . Looking up into cobalt eyes , gaara leaned his lips agonizingly close to naruto's .

" we are so much alike, naruto" he whispered , before capturing full baby-soft lips with his own , in a chaste and gentle kiss

Naruto shut his eyes slowly , giving in to the redhead. Seeing his partners complete submission , gaara pulled away slowly , wrapping a pale arm around naruto's waist before leaning in once again .

' _**Im not afraid of you .'**_

' _**I guess we'll have to change that .'**_

' _**People fear what they don't understand'**_

' _**We are so much alike .' **_

Gentle whispers took up the longing silence as gaara held naruto gently against the wall , tracing the curves of his jaw with a lazy finger , before leaning up to kiss the full cherry lips once more.

" what are you afraid of ? " gaara whispered

Naruto looked up at the redhead , fingers tracing the ai tattoo.

' being alone " he whispered sadly . Feeling a little foolish for appearing so weak in the sand nin's presence . Large tears welled up in his blue eyes, threatening to fall , almost daring him to cry .

Gaara sighed softly , pulling naruto's face up , forcing him to meet his eyes. Gently , gaara licked away the single tear that had fallen down naruto's cheek.

"as long as I'm living , you'll never be alone" gaara whispered , his hand sneaking around naruto's back to the case the held his kunai . Pulling a single knife from the bag , gaara whispered gently in naruto's ear.

" you're mine" he said , bringing the kunai into view , placing it gently at naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's breathing stopped , expecting to be killed at any moment . But gaara made no move to slit the blonds throat , instead dragging the kunai up by the side of naruto's neck , carving a pattern in the soft , tanned skin . Naruto winced in pain s his partner marked his flesh , showing that he owned naruto . That he alone was there for him , that he was the only one who could ever understand. Gaara finished his bidding and licked off some of the blood that had collected on the blonds skin . Dragging his lips up to naruto's ear he whispered one phrase before disappearing from sight.

" aishiteru , Uzamaki Naruto " and with that , naruto was left alone on the rooftop , with only the scent of the sand nin still lingering in the air.

_**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**_

**The next Morning **

Naruto woke slowly to find a throbbing pain in his neck. Last night , as he had feared it was , was indeed , not a dream. Getting out of bed , naruto made his way to the kitchen for some ramen.

After his breakfast , naruto pulled on his orange jacket , zipping it all the way up to conceal the wound before heading out to meet Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team7 at the training grounds .

………………………………__

"We can take a 20 minute break now" Kakashi sensei stated before disappearing in some random direction , undoubtedly to read his book.

Naruto leaned back against the tree , completely exhausted . Sasuke sat next to him , staring him down.

"can I help you ?' naruto asked bitterly as he glared at the Uchiha.

"shut up dobe. Have you seen your neck lately ? ' he asked smugly

Gulping , naruto let his hand feel it's way to his sore cut .

" shut up sasuke-teme. It's none of your business " naruto barked angrily as he got up , heading towards the restrooms.

"whatever" the Uchiha mumbled, leaning back against the tree for a moment before closing his eyes.

' _**aishiteru , Uzamaki Naruto' **_

Naruto ran through the village, searching for the nearest restroom . Seeing one nearby , Naruto took the opportunity to run to it. Flinging open the door , naruto made his way over to the sink .Unzipping his jacket slowly , naruto gasped in surprise at the now healing wound. Etched into his flesh was one word . One symbol .

_**Ai - love **_

_**The end ! **_

_**Muahaha ! fear the random Jinchuuriki fluff ! wow im bored. well y'all best read and review ! I think tomorrow night I'll do a neji/gaara oneshot.tehe . that'll be ooodles of fun ! REVIEW ! tell me wat cha think . NO FLAMES ! or ill be having a bonfire while i write .until then seee ya ! **_


End file.
